


Luna Azul

by enfystano



Category: Star Wars, Thrawn (2017)
Genre: Gen, Light Smut, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfystano/pseuds/enfystano
Summary: You and Thrawn spend a night at the beach...





	Luna Azul

The only things you could hear were the ocean waves crashing against the shore, trees thrashing in the wind, and seagulls cawing in the distance. You sat there in the sand, feet in the water, thinking about how peaceful life seemed when the war was far away.  
You heard soft splashing and looked up.  
There he was, coming from the ocean, taking long, slow strides towards you. His wet, blue skin glistening intently in the moonlight. His long, dark hair flowing in the wind. His glowing red eyes watching you and only you.  
You felt so much love in that moment. The galaxy can have its wars and its madness, all you cared about was Thrawn.  
He sits beside you and puts a strong, wet arm under your arms, across your back. Another arm snakes under your knees. He picks you up and sets you on his lap. You know what comes next and therefore you are thankful no one else is around at this hour of the night.  
You and Thrawn start off with small, sweet kisses. Slowly, but surely, he sneaks his tongue into your mouth. All of a sudden he spins and gently tackles you to the ground. After you nod, Thrawn quickly removes your bottoms and with no hesitation, he flips you over and inserts himself into you. Your eyes open wide, along with your mouth. A gasp escapes. Your bodies seem to move along to the beat of the ocean. Every time you gasp and moan, he smiles as he knows he has you wrapped around his finger.  
After he fucks you for a while, you decide you want to suck him off. He pulls out and lays on his back.  
“Are you ready?” You ask him with a smirk. He laughs and nods.  
You pull his knees apart, grasp his dick and line it to your lips, teasing him a little. After making him practically beg, you go all in.  
You bob your head up and down as he arcs his back, letting a moan escape every once in a while. You feel powerful, like the whole galaxy is in your hands.  
You deepthroat him, catching him off guard.  
“Fuuuck.” He belts.  
When you’re done, you lay next to him.  
The rest of the night is spent looking up at the stars and thinking about other galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! This is my first fic/one shot on ao3 so it may not be the best but I will get better! :)


End file.
